


The soft crunch of snow and the bright blue of sea

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, SMPEarth, dream team smp, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Immortality, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit are brothers, Wilbur Soot God of Music, dream team, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, unnoticed immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Wilbur looks back on his and Tommy’s first meeting and is relieved
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, everything is platonic here - Relationship
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 256





	The soft crunch of snow and the bright blue of sea

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a bunch of these written for like a month now , and I’m just gonna post them when I’m confident enough , thanks :))
> 
> Most if not all of these are small drabbles or ideas, and if anyone ever wants to use any of the ideas go for it :))
> 
> If you need anything tagged or a warning put on any of my works please say so! 
> 
> Also shippers don’t interact please

Wilbur stared at the human boy in front of him, his bright blue eyes like the sea and blond hair that resembled the sandy beaches, or even the sun. 

The boy was loud and chaotic, and his antics were childish but he came to enjoy the boys company after a while. 

He never stopped remembering their meeting, even after 200 years. 

They met in winter, the soft snow crunching under his feet, he remembered it fondly, the only sadness he held was knowing Tommy wouldnt live as long as him. Humans barely reaching 100 without dying. 

He looked over at Tommy who stood at the same height as he did all those years ago, the same face, age, everything was the same, and Wilbur didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. 

180 years had passed since their first meeting, on the SMPEarth, and Wilbur felt relieved. 

Relieved he wouldn't have to have another one of his friends, his _family_ , die on him, _leave_ him. 

But he also felt scared, scared that Tommy was cursed to never have peace, cursed to stay awake even after dying. 

But even so, Wilbur stared at the boy in front of him, at the amazing, wonderful boy in front of him, and he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur God Of Music
> 
> Tommy - currently Unknown
> 
> Anyway I hope y’all had a good night! And hopefully I’ll post the next one soon!


End file.
